1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of developing electrostatic, latent images and corresponding developing apparatus, and in particular to those methods of liquid development.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known methods have been used to develop electrostatic latent images formed on the surface of a photoconductive insulating plate or an insulating film. Typically, an electrostatic image is formed on the insulating member, and the image is developed by charged, colored particles adhering to the electrostatic latent images. Such methods employing dry developers have such defects as the scattering of the colored particles and the use of complex and expensive apparatus. In such methods the use of liquid developers incurs the risk of fire, and the liquid developer may be poisonous and have an objectionable odor. Typically, liquid developers require the use of an organic solvent which has a high resistance and low dielectric constant. The liquid development method is satisfactory in providing copies of high resolution compared with dry development methods, but those portions where no image appears on the latent image forming unit may be contaminated because the whole surface of this unit receives the liquid developer. Further, a liquid developer requires a hot drying process after developing or the use of a low boiling point solvent.